villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Douma
Douma (童磨 どうま) is a major antagonist in Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba. He is a powerful Demon under Muzan Kibutsuji and the Upper Moon Two (formerly Six) of the Twelve Demon Moons. He is the leader of a cult named the Eternal Paradise, and is responsible for the deaths of Inosuke Hashibira's mother, Kotoha, and Kanae Kocho, the elder sister of Shinobu Kocho and adoptive older sister of Kanao Tsuyuri. As a result, he is the archenemy of Shinobu, Kanao and Inosuke. Personality Douma is a nihilistic, disturbing, sociopathic and condesending individual who pretends to be outward friendly. Unable to conprehend human emotions, he admits that even during his human days, the entire concept of emotion itself was completely alien to him. Aware that this is abnormal, Doma compensates his empty "heart" with lies, learning to fake his emotions enough to deceive all but the most keen observers. A special feature of Douma is his favor in targeting female human to devour, believing it is an act to absolve them. While he may appear caring toward his comrades, he doesn't feel genuine grief over their deaths, since he sees his followers as nothing but pitiful pests below him. This heavily contrasts his colleague, Akaza, who refused to eat women, much to his confusion and disbelief. These traits implies that Doma is a psychopath: he shows a general lack of empathy since he was a child, despite an outward charismatic appearance. Douma rarely acts anything but relaxed and serene to highlight how disturbing he is. Even as a human, when his mother violently murdered his father before killing herself, his only priority was airing the room out. This is up to the point where he doesn't feel anything when dying. History Past Pre-Transformation Ever since his birth Douma was hailed as a supernatural presence by his parents and his followers in the Eternal Paradise cult dedicated to him, since Douma was born with a pair of polychromatic eyes. However, Douma was born to be a sociopath who showed or felt no emotions, and he only saw his followers as foolish and pitiful worms begging him for mercy. When Douma was a boy, his mother killed his father after finding out he had been cheating on her, before she took her own life. However, Douma remained unfazed by the deaths of his own parents. When he was 20 years old, Douma met Muzan Kibutsuji, who granted him power and turned him into a demon. Soon, Douma began eating people, especially female, under the name of absolution. He single-mindedly believed that those he devoured will live forever with him. He continued to serve as the leader of the Eternal Paraside cult as its leader, of which he kept in no more than 250 membership to avoid being discovered. Post-Transformation A century ago before the main story started, Douma was promoted into the rank of Upper Moon Six, before his later promotion into the Upper Moon Two. One day, when he walked into the street of Red Light District, he accidentally encountered Gyuutarou and a dying Daki, as the former spitefully vowed to seek vengeance for his dear sister and the mistreatment the siblings suffered. Sensing their despair, Douma offered a chance to him and turned both Gyuutarou and Daki into demons. Fifteen years before the story started, Douma met a woman named Kotoha, who is Inosuke Hashibara's mother, and left her family with her baby son fed up with the abuse of her husband and mother-in-law. Douma invited Kotoha into the Eternal Paradise cult for sanctuaru. He decided to spare her because of being impressed by her beautiful face and her sweet singing voice. However, one night, Kotoha accidentally encountered Douma who was devouring his victims. Unable to explain, Douma decided to finish Kotoha off and chased her to the cliff. Kotoha threw her son into the river to protect him, before Douma devoured her. Innosuke survived after being raised by a female boar. Later, in an undated period of time, Douma was promoted to Upper Moon Two and killed Kanae Kocho, the elder sister of Shinoby Kocho, and thus became her bitter arch-enemy. Red Light District Arc Douma was first seen in the main story during the Upper Moon meeting in the Dimensional Infinite Fortress, after the deaths of Daki and Gyuutarou, the duo of Upper Moon Six. Douma sarcastically mocked Akaza, the Upper Moon Three, causing the latter to get infuriated and sliced Douma's head in half. Their argument was stopped by Kokushibou, who sliced off an arm of Azuka for breaking the law of Upper Moon's hierarchy and calmed both of them down. Spitefullu, Azuka challenged Kokushibou and Douma before he left. After the meeting was over, Douma returned to the base of his cult under Nakime's escort. Dimensional Infinite Fortress Arc After the war in the Dimensional Infinite Fortress broke out, Douma resided near a lotus pool waiting for the arrival of a vengeful Shinobu Kocho. Ignoring her poison, Douma killed her and devoured her as a whole, unknowing it was already a set up of Shinobu ever since the beginning, as for years she had absorbed a 37 kilogram of Wisteria Flower Poison fo into her body, about seventy times the lethal and deadly enough to finish Douma off. After killing Shinobu, Douma confronted Tsuyuri Kanawo, who pointed out Douma was unable to feel emotions. Shocked and infuriated, Douma proceeded into attacking Kanawo and was about to kill her, but Innosuke interrupted him and saved Kanawo. Douma then managed to overpower the two Demon Slayers until suddenly, the Wisteria Flower Poison in Shinobu's corpse took effect and started to dissolve Douma's body. Unable to fight back, Douma realized he was tricked but it was too late. He was soon decapicated by the combined force of Kanao and Inosuke, avenging Shinobu and her family. Trying to struggle for survival like Akaza, but to no avail, Douma's head slowly disingtigrated and he met Shinobu's soul in the limbo, holding his severed head. Ironically, Douma discovered that he was in the afterlife he once tried hard to deny, and he finally show some emotion. He claimed that he fell in love with Shinobu and invited her to be his company to Hell. However, Shinobu, with her face still smiling, gleefully rejected and cursed Douma one last time as the latter was condemned into Hell off-screen. In the Dimensional Infinite Fortress, Innosuke happily stepped on Douma's ashes to spite him, finally avenging his mother as well in the process. Gallery Douma_profile_pic.png DoumaP.png douma.jpg Doma_angered_by_Kanao's_words.PNG|Doma's Breakdown Doma_attacking_Kanao.png Navigation Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Messiah Category:Damned Souls Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Horror Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Cannibals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mutated Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Insecure Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Sadomasochists Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Social Darwinists Category:Contradictory Category:Cheater Category:Charismatic Category:Youkai Category:Fanatics Category:One-Man Army